Give up the Grudge
by Serenitas
Summary: D/H Weasley sucks because he’s poor and should be eliminated, Granger is a low class Mudblood who never should have been allowed to walk the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, and Potter is the perfect Gryffindor Golden Boy who has a nice arse...


                Here is just a brief little one-shot that I had to write! It is based on the song "Give up the Grudge" by Gob and I use some of their lyrics in here. I own neither the song nor Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy and please do review!

                _'Oh not again.'_ Gregory Goyle groaned mentally as Draco Malfoy began harping on Weasley, Mudbloods and Harry Potter – the only things he talked about these days. Malfoy sounded like a broken record and contrary to what the rest of the school thought, Crabbe and Goyle were actually quite intelligent – but only Slytherins knew that. "Will he **EVER** shut up?" Crabbe muttered out of the side of his mouth. "Why can't he see the obvious?"

                "It's a rich thing." Goyle sighed.

                "He judges everyone but himself."

                "I noticed." Goyle said dryly. "I think people in Australia have noticed by now. It has something to do with Malfoy pride and never judging yourself but everyone else is fair game. We may be losers my friend but at least we're not alone." Goyle shook his head.

                "Are you two even listening to me?" Draco demanded, noticing his 'friends' weren't paying rapt attention to him.

                "Of course Draco," Crabbe said with a simpering smirk on his face. "Weasley sucks because he's poor and should be eliminated as he is also a shame to pureblood pride, Granger is a low class Mudblood who never should have been allowed to walk the hallowed halls of Hogwarts – and she must be cheating on all those tests somehow, Potter is the perfect Gryffindor Golden Boy who has a nice arse." Crabbe recited.

                Draco's mouth hung open. "I did **NOT** say that Potter has a nice arse!"

                "Sure you did. In the rant three days ago." Goyle supplied helpfully.  "You talk about Potter more than anyone – or anything else." 

                "Or else it was your Polyjuice Potion look-alike." Crabbe mused.

                "You are deluded." Draco snorted.

                "If you don't talk or complain about him, then you watch him." Goyle continued. "Constantly. You follow him with your eyes. You don't even notice that you do it."

                "Have you been eating expired Cockroach Clusters again?"

                Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks and shrugged.  "Guess we're wrong. Please continue." Crabbe finished.

                Draco began speaking again. If their tally was correct, it was going to be about Granger this time. Crabbe nudged Goyle, indicating that he now owed him five Galleons. Goyle rolled his eyes. "Give up this foolish grudge Malfoy. Take a look around – no ones listening anymore."

* * * * * * * * * * *

                Hermione Granger sighed as she heard Ron leap to her defence against Malfoy. After so many years she ignored him, had learned not to let him get under her skin, for she had seen the truth behind his words. '_Why does he judge everyone but himself?_' she thought as she mechanically reached out a hand to pull Ron back. "Knock it off Ron, he's not worth it."

                "Figures you'd say something like that Granger. Honestly…' Malfoy drawled.

                "Don't you **ever** shut up?" Ron snarled. "Take a look around – no one cares!"

                "Except you."

                "Do you think we're a threat?" Hermione asked mildly. "He's poor and I'm a Mudblood."

                "Hey!" Ron's indignant shout turned towards Hermione. 

                "Give it up Malfoy and shut your mouth." Harry's voice broke in to the rising argument. 

                Hermione watched with vast interest as Malfoy froze momentarily, a brief look of anticipation flitting across his marble features before his customary sneer replaced it. "Ah, the third loser. I was wondering where you were."

                "At least I'm not alone." Harry responded easily. 

                "You whelp."

                "You called me that last week." Harry looked bored. "Don't you have anything new to throw at me? Honestly, I don't know why I bother to join in our fights anymore."

                Draco was at a loss for words. "You look forward to our fights?"

                "When else do I get to see you?" Harry arched an eyebrow.

                "Why do you want to see me?" Draco felt his grasp on situation slipping rapidly. All of this was completely unexpected.

                Harry smiled bemusedly. "When you figure it out, you know where to find me." Turning, he walked away with an amused Hermione and a slack jawed Ron.

* * * * * * * * *

                "What could he have meant?" Draco burst out to Blaise.

                "Is there anybody home in that pointed head of yours?" Blaise knocked on his head. "As I thought…wooden."

                "Ow!" Draco shot him a furious glare. "You're not helping! Now…"

                "You're acting like you have it so tough. You hate him – if that's the best you can make up, then at least act like you mean it!" Blaise sighed. "I guess all that Malfoy money buys nothing but complaints."

                "What are you babbling about? Would everyone just stop talking in riddles?" 

                "Potter was right." Blaise said, amazed. "You really **ARE** that thick."

                "I'm not thick you prat! Now you're siding with Perfect Potter. He may be good looking but he's still…" Draco trailed off, his eyes widening. "Did I just call him good looking?"

                Blaise smirked smugly. "You did."

                "WHO GAVE ME A DELUSIONAL POTION?" Draco roared glancing around the Common Room. "Bugger this." He snarled and stormed out. "Wanking traitors. You could have at least made me think someone worthwhile was shaggable, but noooo, you **HAD** to choose Potter! Sickening!" were his parting words.

                Blaise moaned and dropped his head into his hands. Draco Malfoy was the most intelligent boy in school, with Potter a close second – but right now he was a clueless as Longbottom.

* * * * * * * * *

                                Draco stormed into the Potions lab. If he had been drugged, then Professor Snape could tell him. "Professor?" he called out, uncertain as his eyes adjusted to the gloom.

                "Who is it?" Snape barked as he came out of one of his storage closets. 

                "Coming out of the closet Professor? Congratulations." Draco smirked.

                "Don't get smart with me boy." 

                "I thought I already was smart. Should I be stupid with you?"

                "You'll be stupid if you continue this conversation." Snape warned.

                "Oh no! He's going to scold me! Bad Draco!" Draco pretended to slap himself as he spoke in a high falsetto voice.

                "Keep it up Malfoy and I will take points from Slytherin."

                "All those who believe that stand on their heads." Draco looked around. "Nope, no one."

                "What the hell do you want?" Snape's control broke. "I have important things to do."

                "Inventing a better lubricating potion isn't one of those things." Draco commented.

                "Why you pasty faced…"

                "Look who's talking."

                "Bleach job…"

                "At least I know my natural hair colour."

                "Conceited…"

                "Hello pot? This is kettle. You're black."

                "Twat!"

                "Don't have one of those. I do have a dong though." Draco finished. "I think I've been poisoned Sir."

                Snape instantly looked concerned. "Why?"

                "I mentioned to Zabini that Potter is attractive, and according to Crabbe, three days ago I said he had a nice arse. I think that someone gave me a Delusional Potion or something."

                Snape choked. "Are you serious?"

                "Very much so Sir. Now you see why I need your help?"

                Snape covered his mouth, apparently caught in a sudden coughing fit. "You want an antidote I presume."

                "Of course Sir! How could _anyone_ in the psychic community think that Potter is attractive? I mean yes he has those gorgeous bedroom eyes and that hair that is just _made_ for pulling on, but really! And then there is Weasley and Granger! Low forms of life that pollute the rest of us!" Draco shook his head. 

                "Don't make me listen to your broken record spiel again!" Snape held up a hand. 

                Draco clapped both hands over his mouth. "Bollocks! I did it again! See what I mean Professor? I must be drugged."

                Snape appeared to be fighting a smile. "Sorry Malfoy, but you'll have to figure out the antidote to this one on your own."

                "You're not going to help me?" Draco asked, incredulous.

                "It certainly looks that way doesn't it?" Snape commented idly. "Don't let the door hit you in the arse on the way out."

                Draco let out a growl of frustration before whirling on his heel and slamming the door behind him, leaving an amused Potions Master behind. 

* * * * * * * * *

                Draco's travels had brought him to the edge of the lake, where he paced furiously, talking out loud. "What is it that everyone is talking about and trying to make me see? I'm missing something, yes something. Small. It has to be something small that I am missing. Granger and Weasley just don't seem significant anymore and Potter…well I want to shove him up against the nearest wall and have my wicked way with him…DAMN IT!" he smacked himself in the head. "I'm still doing it! There must be something horribly wrong to want to shag your rival! I hate him! I hate him! Oh is he ever HOT!"

                "If that's the best you can make up, then at least act like you mean it." An amused voice said from behind him. "And stop pacing, you're making me tired."

                Draco whirled to face the eavesdropper. "Potter! Sneaking around like a Slytherin!"

                Harry smirked. "So you want to shag me? Want to press me against a wall and thrust against my firm body while my hands caress your langer?"

                "I never said that part!" Draco protested.

                "You didn't have to." Harry walked confidently over to Draco. "I added that bit from my own thoughts."

                "You think about me?"

                "Damn Malfoy, you're a barmy old codger if you can't see what has been staring you in the face since our fifth year."

                "What is it?" Draco burst.

                "Give up the grudge Malfoy, and shut your mouth – it can be put to better use. Why do you have to judge everybody but yourself?" Harry sighed. 

                "Is that what everyone is muttering under their breath at me?"

                "Haven't you figured it out yet Malfoy? No one is listening anymore, but you are so caught up in your own little world that you never noticed."

                Draco nodded. "This grudge IS draining." He paused. "Is there anything else I haven't noticed that I should've?"

                Harry chuckled. "Oh yes Malfoy, absolutely."

                "Then tell me what it is!" Draco stamped a foot on the ground. "I'm Head Boy for crying out loud! I know everything!"

                Harry let one hand drift against Malfoy's smooth jaw. Draco jerked back. "Oy! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

                "Letting you know what else you've missed."  
  


                "Then tell me Potter! Stop pussy footing around!"

                "Intriguing choice of words." Harry arched an eyebrow.

                "Stop touching me." Draco said guardedly. 

                "I will in a moment. The other thing you missed Malfoy is this." Harry lowered his lips to Draco's as he pulled his body flush against his. Draco held himself rigid for a moment before surrendering to the kiss, tightening the embrace. 

                _'Oh._' Was all Draco thought. When Harry released his lips, he blinked those amazing eyes at him. "See you around Malfoy."

                As the truth of everything came crashing down around Draco he reached out a hand to Harry. "Potter, you don't think you can just leave it there do you?"

                "We're rivals, remember? You hate me – you whine about it constantly." Harry arched an eyebrow at him. "We can add on to this, but you have to choose here and now."

                Draco closed his eyes as he tried to calm his thoughts, as everything everyone had been saying to him sank in, as Snape's laughing at him burned. He had totally missed the obvious. Opening his eyes and looking at a fully amused Harry Potter, he made his choice.

                Anyone want a sequel? Review and let me know!


End file.
